noirfandomcom-20200213-history
Daily Bread
here | previous = 01 | current = 02 | next = 03 | romaji = Hibi no Kate | kanji = 日々の糧 | airdate = April 13, 2001 }} Returning to Paris with Mireille, Kirika slowly begins to settle in to her new life in the City of Lights. Following the murder of a prominent officer in the French National Police's Counter-Terrorism unit by terrorists, Mireille receives an assassination request, which she accepts with Kirika under the designation of 'Noir.' Their assignment is to take out the terrorist leader of the People's Armed Alliance, as well as the Director of France's National Public Peace Department. The two men have been sharing compromising information with each other about their respective group's operations, and this does not sit well with the rival faction within the terrorist organization. After scoping out their targets, and finalizing their plan of attack, Kirika and Mireille undertake final preparations for their first joint assignment. Meanwhile, the two conspirators meet after leaning of the plot against their lives, and are stunned to learn that the legendary Noir is now gunning for them. Having not been active since the 1970's, does Noir's notorious reputation in the underworld possess a deeper meaning than Kirika and Mireille realize? Synopsis Henri's father comes home and meets his wife, son Henry, and his youngest son in his wife's arms. When they walk into the house, it explodes. Mireille and Kirika are at a restaurant, where behind them a TV talks about the death of Henri's father and his family. During this sequence, it shows that they received a new case. Two men are at Henri's father's funeral proceedings, where the gray haired man pulls the others away (the gray haired man pulls brown haired man away). The grey haired man said that this is the third death, two petty officers and now this. The grey haired man says there may be a leak in their department. The brown haired man says he'll start on his work immediately. They grey haired man says that he prays that their fears will turn out to be unfounded. Mireille and Kirika go back home, the two then prepare food, with Kirika peeling potatoes. When Mireille asks for the knife, Kirika swiftly picks it up and flips its hilt to her; the moment shows Mireille noticing the movement. They eat and Mireille tells Kirika that that's their daily bread, known as heaven's blessing and that she should look like she's enjoying it. Mireille is shown messing with a plant as a flash back is shown to the first episode of where the two are talking. The pocket watch song plays in the background. It then goes to a flashback of when Mireille was a child. As the flashback ends, she turns the plant around again. A man is talking to the brown haired man at a restaurant; their backs are to each other. The lighter haired man says he thanks him for weeding out those fools. The brown haired man asks for the money, saying they are securing the future of France (blonde). He says he Mireille and Kirika are talking about their case on how they will take out (brown) Jean Jacque Legrand director and (blonde) Pierre Cressoy people's armed alliance. They both were using each other to help each other out. They hired them to eliminate their rival faction and their problem in one shot. Mireille says they all are scum, but the cleaning fee for taking them out in good. They then go to watching them, walking around together and past the faction's safe house. She pulls out some blueprints of the work layout and then types out that she will undertake the case on the computer, signing it noir. The scene flashes to a vineyard where a lady is tending to it. It then shows the inside of a church or something similar where she is writing a letter. Mireille takes Kirika underground where she draws a small chalk circle on the wall and they practice shooting. Back at the house, they are preparing their weapons. Legrand enters the building, meeting Cressoy. Cressoy says he captured someone from the other faction, saying that he spilled his guts on how their faction hired an assassin's group to kill them. He says they go by Noir, Legrand says it can't be the same Noir. He says the name Noir has a very special meaning, and that the police have hired Noir in the past, but the last time was in the 1970s, so it can't possibly be the same one, it must be a new group of people. Mireille kills someone near the front. Cressoy says that now that they know Noir is coming for them they have plenty of options. Someone else is killed again and gun shots go off from their gun. Cressoy says to take Legrand towards the exit and that the rest of them are to follow him. Cressoy shoots at the wall that Mireille sits behind calmly, waiting for him to come out. When he does, she shoots him down. Mireille walks out, looking into the room to find their captor who they beat up. Kirika is in the dark coming out from behind the wall and looking around. She is captured from behind by someone, being strangled as Legrand looks on. She holds her gun up and takes the man's glasses, breaking them against the wall before stabbing him in the neck with the arm. She shoots him and points the gun at him. Legrand looks on in shock saying it's not possible, how can you be Noir? Kirika then shoots him without a second thought. Mireille comes up and says that Kirika's work just looks so garish. Kirika then cries after the job, wondering why making a living killing people doesn't sadden her. The scene switches to the plant Mireille was taking care of earlier with the pocket watch next to it. Nav Category:Episodes